The School Of Enchantment
Enchanters can make magic items, bind such items to people and rebind an item to a new person. Enchanters can only place soulfire based magic in to items and their ability is determined by their level in the Guild. On The Origins Of Enchantment by Lucius Pendrake It is general given fact that the modern schools of magic all descend from a single school, the school now known as general magic. What is lost in the mist of times is when and who founded the school of enchantment and why they did so. Our spells today are the product of many years of use, refinement and research. In the last few years we have seen cool metal, and entangle added to the school teachings, now adding my own deactivate automata spell. Logically following it back to the founding of the school of magic, the first enchantment spells would probably be less specialised, and require more of the casters soulfire to invoke an effect. This kind of proto-enchantment would be the basis of the spells we have today. it is my hope that it is possible to discover the basics of these 'proto-enchantments' and use them to enhance the understanding of the workings of the magic’s of substance and magical matrices, and with them possibly discover new spells or ways to enhance the teachings of the school of enchantment. looking at the current spell learning’s of the school of enchantment I believe there are several 'themes' of spell passing through, all of which seem to be 'linked', perhaps back to a single 'proto-enchantment'. Separation of substance- warp, shatter, mend item Movement of material- entangle, open lock, teleport item Alteration of state- heat metal, cool metal, deaden blow Investigation of substance: divine nature universal magic (available to all schools)- strike down, stun, protection from magic (although it is interesting that these 'universal' spells also represent three basic 'themes' of magic- destruction, force, and resistance) By looking into the origins of the school and testing my theory on 'proto-enchantment' I hope to gain a better understanding of the magic’s that enchanters use. Added to this are the spells of the school that deal with connections between magical matrix and essence. The ritual of bonding creates an almost parasitic link between the essence of the items owner and the magical matrix (or sometimes when non-magical the item itself) within the item. So long as the essence upon which the magical matrix draws its additional power remains, then the item continues. It is when the essence ‘dies’ that the items can no longer function and also ‘dies’. In the case of the ritual of bonding, this link also prevents other ‘essences’ from using the item. This then leads onto the thought, that if a parasitic link to ‘boost’ the power of an item can be made upon a willing subject, could such a link be forged as a negative parasitic link? Draining the essence of a subject unwillingly to power an item, to enable it to be made faster or to boost its power. This is an area which I term ‘dark enchantment’ If it is possible to use a negative drain on the essence, would it also be possible to power an item using the whole ‘captured’ essence of a person? And if so, how would an enchanter go about capturing such a thing. Consider this; a person with too many bonds on their essence suffers damage. What if that person then created a bond between themselves and a captured essence? Would they be able to draw upon that essence to restore the damage to their own? Could perhaps an essence be used as a source of power which an enchanter could draw upon? (Schoolmaster Pendrake)